How It All Started
by WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: Misao was having a hard time sleeping. Aoshi was worried. What happens when Misao is kidnapped and Aoshi finds out the secret she is keeping?


Title: Sleep(Subject to change)

Pairing: AoshixMisao

Anime: Rurouni Kenshin

Summary: Misao hasn't been sleeping well.

Its been keeping our favorite stoic man awake

How does Aoshi get Misao to sleep?

Rating: T

The night was quiet. It was a perfect, warm summer night. Most of Kyoto was snoring away in their beds. Keyword being most. Aoiya had a night wanderer. She crept out of bed, trying not disturb the other occupant of the bed. Misao Shinomori escaped outside into the near by woods. She kept herself armed for she never knew what lurked in the shadows. Misao sighed, she had been having this sleeping problem for the past week.

Unfortunately on Misao's part, this did not go unnoticed. The other occupant of that room got up and followed the young kunoichi out. He knew her path well, as he had been following her for the past week. The man looked at the sky and guessed it was late night, early morning. He sighed and watched Misao from his spot beside a tree.

Misao was deep in thought. Her thoughts were of the man that had just followed her. She pondered over the same things every night. Was she fit to be by his side? Wouldn't her prefer an older, more mature woman than some childish girl? What will his reaction be when he finds out that she is carrying his child?

That's right. Misao was pregnant. She was ecstatic. Misao was carrying the child of the man who was everything to her. She just hadn't told him yet.

Finally, the man came out of hiding and sat beside the 17-year old, who jumped as she was brought back to reality.

"Ah! A-Aoshi-sama!" Misao smiled when she realized it was her husband who disrupted her thoughts," Did I wake you?"

Aoshi nodded,"You have. Every night for the past week," he looked at the sky.

"Gomenasai, anata," Misao whispered before resuming her silent thoughts, which bothered her even more now that he was there with her.

Aoshi noticed her silence. It was uncommon for his wife to be so quiet," What's wrong, koi?"

Misao didn't answer, she was still decided whether to tell him at that moment or not,"Hm? Oh, its nothing. Don't worry about it."

She had chickened out. Aoshi figured she wasn't being truthful. He was determined to get it out of her.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me. I am your husband, you are my wife. You can tell me anything," Aoshi spoke softly. It was only to her that he'd be kind and loving to.

Misao nodded and looked at her spouse. Taking his hand, she gently placed it on her stomach. Aoshi was confused at first but then he realized,"You're pregnant."

The way he said it was the most monotone Misao had ever heard him speak.

Frowning, Misao mumbled,"You're not happy."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

Aoshi shook his head,"Now I never said that. In fact, it's the best news I've ever heard," he smiled that soft smile that he reserved only for her.

"Really...?" tears brimmed in Misao's eyes when she felt her husband's strong arms pull her into a hug. She hugged back, giggling and finally able to let out the unbelievable happiness she felt.

"Is this why you couldn't sleep?" He asked and received a nod, the gripped her hands with his,"Aishteru, koiishi."

Misao smiled and let out a loud yawn. Aoshi rose and pulled her up, telling her she should go back to bed. The kunoichi nodded and made her way back to the porch. As she went, she heard him say something about morning training and how he'd return soon but her now happy thoughts made her forget his words almost instantly. She was so relieved that he wasn't upset and even more happy that they both felt equal joy on the matter. Things couldn't get better.

Suddenly, Misao felt something large wrap around her shoulder and cover her mouth. Her crystal eyes widened in horror when she heard a dark voice echo from beside her.

"You'll make good bait for the Okashira."

Misao tried to get to her concealed weapons but froze when something sharp pierced her arm. She looked down and saw that it was a syringe filled with a light purplish blue liquid. Within a matter of seconds, Misao felt drowsy and blacked out. Before she fully blacked out, all she could think about was the safety of her child.

Meanwhile, Aoshi started his morning training. After about half an hour he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He followed his gut instinct and made his way back to Aoiya. When he arrived, everyone was running around in panic. Shikijo, one of the lesser members of the Onibawanshu, ran up to Aoshi," Have you seen Misao-sama?"

Aoshi stared at the man,"What do you mean? I just sent her to bed half an hour ago," Aoshi glared at the man.

Shikijo gulped and shrank back a little,"This morning when I went to wake her per usual, she wasn't there. Generally, I thought she might have gone for and early morning walk. I went looking for her for Okina was looking for her about an important matter. I searched all over Kyoto. She's nowhere to be found."

Aoshi didn't say another word. He left Aoiya and searched everywhere for his beloved. When he couldn't find her, he returned back to see if she might have returned to their room. He entered their room and found a note on the table in the corner. It read:

"Aoshi Shinomori:

We have your wife. If you want to see her again you will meet us at the edge of the Kyoto woods that head in the direction of Tokyo. There you will renounce your position as the Leader of the Onibawanshu. If you do not comply to this request we will not hesitate to kill your wife and unborn child."

There was no signature. Aoshi thought it over carefully. Of course he wasn't just going to hand over his position. Making his decision quickly, Aoshi left, not even bothering to inform anyone of where he was going. The rest of Aoiya caught on quickly and let Aoshi take care of it.


End file.
